Family of Legend
by Dannrose
Summary: Sequel to 'Family of Iron'. Ganondorf has returned and both his power and forces are growing. The remenants of Drago's army have banded together as the dragons of the Sanctuary join with what is left of Berk. Dragons and humans will soon pick sides as darkness spreads and heros are born. The teens will shape their future as the ancient past guides the present.
1. Two Weeks After

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the third story of my trilogy 'Family of Legend'. To those who haven't read my other two stories in the trilogy please do since this one will not make a lot of sense if you haven't. This is a short starter chapter but most of the next ones should be longer and I'll do my best to explain details in the story as I go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story to come.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of 'How to Train Your Dragon' or the 'Legend of Zelda' series.**_

* * *

 **Two Weeks After**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Sanctuary had collapsed and Astrid was still having difficulty wrapping her mind around the fact that Stoick the Vast was still alive.

Like all the teens of the Sanctuary, Valka had told her that they'd originally come from a village called Berk and she'd regaled them with many stories of her former life there, including the fact she was once married to Stoick. They all thought that the chief would've died along with his village so for him to suddenly appear at the Sanctuary just when they needed him was quite an astounding thing.

After saving them Stoick brought them all back to the small settlement he'd started with the other former slaves of the Fortress. Those who'd been left behind were surprised when the massive ship sailed up to their island carrying their own people, five strange teens and several dragons but any panic such an event could cause was swiftly quelled by Stoick and they were all welcomed. Many stories were told that night and there were more than a few tears from some who were involved.

Alvin and Alister remained alone together for some time, it hadn't taken either of them long to realise who the other was and both father and son had a great deal to catch up on. The others largely stayed with Stoick as the man told them everything that had happened since the night Berk fell. He told each of them as much as he could about their birth parents and what had happened to them but he sadly knew very little himself, they'd all been pretty much scattered when they were conquered and the final fate of many remained a mystery. Gobber told them about the night of the invasion itself and how they'd survived and the teens related what had happened to them after that point and many of the former slaves were amazed to hear how the dragons had cared for the children over the years.

After that long, emotional day a measure of quiet fell over the settlement as everyone took time to consider what they'd discovered. The days passed and gradually more and more of the Sanctuary dragons found their way to the island, despite the unease of some they were welcomed and soon there was an almost community of humans and dragons. All the teens dragon families found them and a semblance of a daily routine developed after all the reunions.

Despite this they all knew something was coming and what had happened at the Sanctuary was far from over.

* * *

Astrid sat silently staring out over the ocean.

It had become a habit of hers over the last few days when she didn't have anything else to occupy her time though that in itself was a fairly rare occurrence. Since she'd arrived she'd spent a great deal of time training in her combat skills. Many of those on the island had been fighters or at least trained to fight at some point in their lives and they were more than happy to teach her. They'd also been training the other teens as well and they'd all gained far greater fighting abilities than they'd had before, though Astrid showed particular skill in the art of weaponry. They'd also been learning farming, fishing and seamanship which were all skills that had been unneeded in the Sanctuary so they'd never been taught them. This meant she had little time to just sit around but whenever she did she would stare out to sea. Often the others joined her and they all knew without saying it that they were hoping to see Hiccup, Snotlout, Toothless and Hookfang flying towards them.

There'd been no sign of them since the Sanctuary collapsed and everyone was concerned, Valka and Cloudjumper hadn't been seen either and Astrid wondered why she hadn't found them yet. Valka had always been quick to find them if they ever got lost or wandered too far (as had happened more than once in the past) so for her not to appear was unusual.

Focused as she was on the horizon Astrid quickly saw the small sail heading their direction. The ship it belonged to was far too small to pose a great threat to them but the girl still shot to her feet and ran back to the village.

Someone was coming!

* * *

 _ **PS-So two weeks have passed and people are still missing. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	2. Two Weeks Prior

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter. We skip back two weeks as we join Hiccup, Snotlout, Hookfang and Toothless who were last seen following a mysterious wolf through a forest. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Two Weeks Prior**

Following the wolf Hiccup and Snotlout walked through the ancient forest that they'd been brought to.

It held a strange scent unlike any they'd encountered before and an unusual feeling hung over them. The trees were far older than any they'd ever seen and the forest felt like some remnant of some lost age. There was an undeniable sense of magic to the place, a kind of magic similar to the one they each carried.

They walked in silence though Hookfang and Toothless grumbled discontentedly from time to time, both dragons could sense what the two cousins could and they were suspicious of the power that lingered all around them. Though it didn't feel evil it was old and seemed almost primal and both were wary of such power.

They'd been steadily climbing uphill and now the ground levelled out and the trees parted slightly to reveal a cliff before them. It dropped sharply downwards and they could see that they were on a heavily forested island, trees spread from beneath them to the glittering sea that surrounded them cloaking the whole island in a deep green. At the cliff edge was an ancient circle of standing stones with a paved floor, the whole thing was in incredibly good condition as if some magic had protected it from the elements and forest. The floor bore a crest of a pair of wings and feet like those of a bird and between these was another symbol they'd all seen before.

Three triangles arranged so that they made a bigger one.

"That's the same symbol that's on the back of our hands!"

As he exclaimed this Snotlout pulled off a glove and showed Hiccup his mark, the older cousin did likewise, "You're right. But why is it here?"

"Maybe the wolf knows." Snotlout looked around for the one who'd brought them here, "Hey! He's gone!"

The wolf had indeed disappeared and the four of them sniffed the air trying to see if they could pick up his scent. All they got was the normal scents of a forest and Hiccup sighed, "He's gone. I can't smell him at all."

Snotlout looked thoughtful, "Come to think of it I don't remember picking up any scent from him at all, it's like he didn't have one."

Toothless rumbled out a suggestion and Snotlout looked at him in surprise, "Wait! You think he wasn't a flesh and blood creature at all!?" He looked around nervously, "Does that mean he was some sort of…spirit?"

Hiccup began walking towards the stone circle, "Whatever he was he wanted us to come here and seeing that it has the same mark as us we should take a closer look."

Snotlout moved uneasily after him, "I guess."

Together the two of them stepped into the circle and looked around it. Eventually Snotlout turned from where he'd been examining one of the stones, "I'm not sure if there's anything here. It just seems to be a stone circle."

Hiccup didn't answer but he crouched down beside the central crest and carefully put his right hand on the bottom left hand triangle, immediately the same triangle on his hand began to glow and he pulled his hand back in surprise. The glow faded and Hiccup looked down at his hand then at the crest before calling to his cousin, "Snotlout! Come over here a moment." The younger boy quickly obeyed and crouched next to him and Hiccup spoke again, "Put your left hand on the right hand triangle as I put my right hand on the left hand triangle. I think something is meant to happen when we do."

Snotlout was uncertain but he nodded and did as he was asked. Together the two cousins placed their hands on their designated triangles, as before the crests on their hands began to glow and in response the two triangles on the ground did likewise. Gradually the whole crest began to glow and the light spread along the floor and up he stones, in time the whole circle was shining and the light grew brighter and brighter until it was almost unbearable to look at before it faded.

Then the ground shook.

The two boys staggered and the dragons hurried to their sides to lend their brothers support, clinging to Hookfang Snotlout called out to Hiccup, "What's happening!?"

The older boy leaned on Toothless to stay standing as he pointed to the cliff, "Look!"

Beneath the cliff the whole forest was shaking and birds scattered into the sky with terrified cries as their forest began to heave beneath them. The trees creaked and groaned as the earth beneath them seemed to come alive and begin to shift like some great beast that had just awoken, then they discovered that that was pretty much what was happening.

It was a huge dragon!

Soil tumbled from tough, wooden-like skin as an immense back rose upwards with the forest upon it, the island shook as great feet shifted and took steps once more. A body that dwarfed that of the Bewilderbeast moved and shifted as a mighty neck raised the head that gave a cavernous yawn that resounded in the air.

The two boys and their dragon brothers gazed in awe and terror as one of the most legendary of dragons awoke before them. This dragon was so legendary that even many dragons themselves didn't believe he existed and no Alpha alive today had even seen him, he was the most ancient of dragons and was said to have been there when the very first dragons flew into the skies.

Hiccup breathed out in wonder as wise eyes opened and looked down upon them, "The Foreverwing!"

For endless moments they could only stare at the great one before them until they finally realised who he was and they all bowed. The Foreverwing regarded them for a short while before lowering his head to their level further showing his sheer size.

" _Welcome children. There is no need to bow._ "

No mouth had moved but the voice sounded clearly in their heads as if the words had been spoken in their ears, tentatively the four of them raised their heads and looked up at him. The Foreverwing gave a kind smile and spoke again his voice soft but filled with wisdom, " _I have waited an age for when I'd meet the two chosen to hold the powers of the gods in place of their true owners._ "

Somehow Snotlout managed to muster enough courage to speak, "What do you mean?"

The mighty dragon raised his head and gave a low rumble that slightly shook the ground, " _To understand the events of the present and your part within them you must learn of the ancient past. You must hear how it all began and know the legend that has long since been lost for it is these legends that have made this age what it is. Will you listen to my tale?_ "

His ancient eyes regarded them and without hesitation both boys nodded and spoke in unison, "Yes."

The Foreverwing rumbled again, " _Then listen well for this is the tale of the end and the beginning._ "

* * *

 _ **PS-So the Foreverwing has appeared! For those who don't know he's a legendary dragon from the Rise of Berk game and hasn't actually appeared in the main series yet. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	3. Legend and Mission

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three. This gives some background into how this 'verse' was formed as it were, Legend of Zelda fans will probably see a lot of familiar lore though I have refrained from going into intensive detail as that would make the chapter ridiculously long. Thank you everyone for your support so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Legend and Mission**

 _According to ancient legend three golden goddesses once descended upon the chaos that was the world._

 _Din, the Goddess of Power, used her great strength, embodied in fire, to create the stone bones of the land and the foundations for everything._

 _Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, used her vast wisdom, embodied by water, to create the laws that would define the very workings of the world._

 _And Farore, the Goddess of Courage, used her rich soul, embodied by the forest, to create the life that would live upon the earth and under the laws._

 _Once their tasks were complete the goddesses departed the world they'd created leaving it in the hands of the goddess Hylia. Behind them they left an embodiment of their power made from the three virtues they represented, the Triforce. This great power could grant the wish of whoever touched it and it wasn't long before those of darkness began to crave such power._

 _A great demon king known as Demise rose from the depths to take the Triforce for himself and with him came his great demon army. Hylia rallied the forces of mortals against this great darkness but the war was long and bitter as they were slowly pushed back by the dark powers. Then came a man who'd suffered great hardship but whose heart had remained pure, blessed by the goddess herself he took a divine blade and re-forged it into the physical manifestation of his soul and led the attack against Demise._

 _Then in the darkest hour Hylia's true plan came to fruition, using the great blade she sundered the earth sending her beloved people and the Triforce itself up into the sky to remain in safety until the time of true victory. However the hero did not follow and as his final breath left him the goddess sealed Demise away. In the silence that followed Hylia gave him another blessing, shedding her own divinity she made it so that whenever the great darkness returned their souls would be reborn again to stand against it._

 _Many years passed and in time the darkness grew in strength once again and the goddess and the hero were reborn. There followed many trials but the hero reclaimed the legendary blade and together they defeated Demise once and for all and founded the kingdom of Hyrule bringing the people and the Triforce back down from the sky. However the demon king had performed one last act._

 _Enraged by his loss he cursed the hero's spirit as he died, he knew his evil would reappear once again and so he made it that whenever his successor re-emerged the hero's soul would as well until he was finally defeated._

 _This mix of blessing and curse created a cycle of struggle between evil and purity, Demise's evil would grow once more and the hero's soul would be reborn alongside the goddess' to stand against it. Over and over again the cycle continued until even the Triforce itself became entwined with the endless fight, its three parts separated amongst the three souls that would continually be reborn. Link, the Hero, held the Triforce of Courage, Zelda, the human embodiment of Hylia, held the Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf, the inheritor of Demise's evil, held the Triforce of Power. Each time Link battled Ganondorf he was victorious but then something unexpected and terrifying happened._

 _Link was defeated._

 _Using dark magic Ganondorf had found a way to tear the Triforce of Courage from its bearer. Weakened by its loss, Link was killed by his eternal foe and his soul was cast to where it could not be reborn again. The Triforce of Courage vanished after being torn from its bearer and it looked as if Ganondorf would finally be victorious but Zelda did not give in._

 _Joining her power with Hyrule's six sages she pulled the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf and used the Triforce of Wisdom to imprison him. The effort took all of her power and though successful she had sealed her own fate, her soul was bound to Link's and without the hero it would not be reborn. When Ganondorf next returned they would be unable to stand against him and with her death Hyrule itself began to decline._

 _Its people forgot their own history and soon they themselves began to change. The tribes began to become something else as their philosophies, duties and even physical appearance altered, their magic turned inwards helping them become something else and the world moved on leaving behind what it had once been. Soon two distinct races covered the world, the humans and the dragons and the Hylians had all but vanished leading to the age of today._

* * *

The Foreverwing gazed down upon the two boy's sitting before him, " _That is the tale of how this conflict began and the start of the world you know, the world without Hyrule._ "

Both boy's had remained silent throughout his tale but now Hiccup spoke, "The Triforce is the power we carry within us now isn't it?"

The great dragon nodded, " _Indeed little one. Both of you hold a piece each._ " He looked at Hiccup, " _You hold the Triforce of Wisdom, you received it when you destroyed the key five years ago for it was what held the key together in the first place._ " He then looked to Snotlout, " _You hold the Triforce of Courage, though they did not have the pure spirit of the Hero your family have always been brave in hardship thus allowing you to inherit it. However it wasn't clear to see until now._ "

The Foreverwing gazed upwards, " _The Triforce of Power has returned to its bearer after being held by Drago for many years, this means that it is only a matter of time until Ganondorf is strong once more. He must be defeated._ " He looked down at them once more, " _Without the Link the Hero or Princess Zelda that goal is great indeed, we'll need every scrap of power left from Hyrule if we are to succeed._ "

Snotlout stood up, "So where will we find it?"

The dragon closed his eyes briefly as if to think before answering, " _Somewhere in the world should be those who still hold the power of the six sages. It is the power of these sages that has imprisoned Ganondorf in the past before and it would not die easily. However I can barely sense their presence suggesting that they are unaware of who they are meaning their power is weak. You must find and bring them to a realisation of who they are, with their support you stand a far greater chance._ "

"Wait! 'You'?" Hiccup frowned, "Are you saying me and Snotlout have to face Ganondorf ourselves?"

Snotlout gasped and looked at his cousin in surprise before turning his shocked stare upon the Foreverwing, "Seriously!? We're just a couple of kids who've never properly fought before, why are we facing someone who's basically evil incarnate?"

The dragon rumbled slowly, " _You both hold a piece of the Triforce and I do not believe that to be an accident. Holding those pieces means Ganondorf will be looking for you regardless for he desires the Triforce above all else, it is the very reason he continually returns. You may not be the two who are supposed to bear them but destiny has decided that you are this world's best hope. Ganondorf must be defeated and the only way is to combine your power with that of the sages or this world will fall to darkness._ " He smiled, " _There is nothing to say you must do this alone, your family and friends will be behind you and you will find allies and strength where you would never expect._ " His smile grew wider, " _Besides your task is already partly done._ "

He stood up fully and spoke in a solemn tone, " _I, Sage of the Forest, pledge my power to your cause. Ganondorf must be defeated and I will help you see it done. Accept these weapons and may the knowledge of their bearers guide you in their use._ "

Then the Foreverwing lifted his head and gave a mighty roar that shook the island, in response two lights appeared in the sky and fell upon the two cousins. Light swirled around them in glorious splendour before fading away and revealing them bearing their new weapons.

Hiccup held a rapier that seemed to shine with an otherworldly light and he experimentally gave it a few swings. Snotlout wore a pair of ornate gauntlets and he felt energy surging through his arms.

They looked up at the Foreverwing once more and he looked upon them with determined eyes, " _Now go! Find the other five and awaken them to who they are. With their power we will have a chance to defeat Ganondorf and spare this world from darkness but remember that his followers will be hunting you._ "

The two cousins nodded and went to their dragon brothers, as they climbed upon their siblings' backs the Foreverwing gave a last bit of guidance, " _I cannot tell you where the other five are but I know they will naturally be drawn to the force they represent. Fire, water, spirit, shadow and light. Find where those forces reside and you will find the sages._ "

They nodded once more and Hookfang and Toothless took off into the sky, as they flew away the Foreverwing sent one last blessing after them.

" _May destiny be on your side._ "

* * *

 _ **PS-So Hiccup and Snotlout are off to find the sages, any guesses on who they are? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	4. Weapons

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and apologies for the long gap since the last update. I got distracted by other things and I'm also writing another story in the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom, if anyone is interested in that story please give it a read, it's called 'Child of the Moon'. We're still with the two cousins in this chapter but the other kids will be reappearing soon. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Weapons**

Dragon Island had fallen into darkness.

Drago's former base had been Ganondorf's first target and the forces there had not stood a chance. Summoning a horde of monsters, the evil king's attack was swift and brutal, any who resisted were cut down and even those who surrendered were often destroyed by the dark forces that assaulted them. Some managed to flee and those who survived scattered to the winds. Where they'd scattered to was of no concern to Ganondorf, he was focused upon other goals that were far greater than destroying worthless lives, he had to find where the two other bearers of the Triforce had gone.

They'd disappeared before he'd fully revived and it wasn't hard to guess that the forces of light were moving against him, he almost felt like laughing at their pitiful attempts of resistance, without the hero there was no one who could wield the blade of evil's bane rendering him practically undefeatable. The children who held the other two pieces paled in comparison to their ancient predecessors, they could never draw on the amount power that the hero and the princess once wielded.

Sooner or later his forces would find them and the full Triforce would be his.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hiccup and Snotlout had met the Foreverwing and begun their search for the sages but they'd found nothing so far.

They'd initially returned to the Sanctuary but all that was left of it was a pile of rubble in the middle of the ocean, there had been no sign of any dragon or human anywhere in the area and, telling themselves that everyone had escaped to safety somewhere, they moved on. Hopping from island to island they looked for clues and hints to aid them in their quest but nothing of note had been found and they had no real idea as to where to start looking.

Sitting on the beach of the latest island they'd searched, Snotlout idly fiddled with his gauntlets, "Do you have any idea where these sages are?"

Hiccup had been scribbling a rough map of the islands he knew about in the sand and he continued studying it as he answered, "I'm not really sure, the Foreverwing didn't really give us much to work with, we know they each represent a different force."

"Oh yeah," Snotlout tapped his chin, "Forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow and light, right?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, the Foreverwing is the sage of the forest and he already knows who he is so that just leaves the other five."

"But they could be anywhere!" Snotlout exclaimed, "They could be at the other end of the world for all we know, there's nothing to say that they're in the Archipelago and we've never been beyond that, we haven't even seen all of the Archipelago itself!"

"I know that." Hiccup stated, "But I think I know how to narrow the search down a bit."

The younger boy leaned forward, "How?"

Hiccup smiled as he explained, "The Foreverwing told us the forces each sage also represents but he also told us that they would naturally be drawn to their respective force."

Snotlout nodded but still looked confused, "Okay but how does that help us?"

"Think about it, the Foreverwing is the sage of the forest and he made his home on an island covered in forest, he was drawn to his force."

Snotlout spoke slowly as he worked out where Hiccup was going with this, "So if the forest sage lived in a forest then the other sages might live where their force is most prominent, we can use that to narrow down possible locations!"

Hiccup grinned, "Exactly, and I think I know where we can start looking for the sage of fire."

"Where?"

The boy tapped his rough map, "Here, Lava-Lout Island. Mom told me about it a while ago, she'd found it when she'd been out exploring with Cloudjumper one time and brought back a specific type of stone from it to show me. It was weird in the way that it was a type of stone that could actually float on water, for a time, and Fishlegs found it fascinating, anyway Mom could only find it on Lava-Lout Island because the island is one massive active volcano."

Snotlout's eyes lit up in understanding, "Fire! You think that an active volcano would attract the sage of fire!"

Hiccup nodded, "Fire is normally a man-made force, a volcano is the closest thing to fire occurring naturally so it seems a likely place for a fire sage to be."

As Hookfang and Toothless rumbled in agreement at Hiccup's deduction, Snotlout shot to his feet, "Well let's get going then!"

Suddenly, the two dragons jumped up and growled in the direction of some boulders further up the beach behind them, knowing they'd sensed something, the two boys instantly sniffed the air for scents. Unfortunately the wind was blowing in from the sea towards the boulders making it difficult to smell anything from that direction, reaching out with their other senses they got the feeling that someone was hiding from them. Hiccup began moving towards his brother, "Let's get out of here."

He'd barely taken a step when a group of men, likely some of the scattered remnants of Drago' forces, wielding a variety of weapons leapt out from behind the boulders and charged them, instantly the two dragons moved to defend their brothers but the foe managed to skilfully avoid the attacks and kept pressing forward. Hiccup drew his rapier from where it was strapped across his back and Snotlout bashed his gauntleted hands together, "Guess we're about to test out our new weapons."

Holding his blade awkwardly, Hiccup swiped it at one of the men who'd gotten too close, he missed completely as the man dodged it with a smirk, "Too bad kid."

He made a grab for the boy but Snotlout shot in from the side and punched him hard in the stomach, the man yelped in surprise and was sent flying backwards several feet to crash into the sand in a heap. Snotlout looked down at his fist in shock, "Woah!" He grinned, "These gauntlets are awesome!"

He threw another punch at another assailant and sent him flying as well and the boy threw himself into the fray to help the two dragons, "Let's do this!"

Hiccup watched in amazement as his younger cousin lifted up a man twice his size and threw him over the heads of the others, another man threw himself at the older boy forcing Hiccup to defend himself once more. He blocked the man's sword with his own weapon and noted something unusual about his rapier.

It was glowing.

He pushed forward with all his strength and sent the man staggering backwards, not letting him recover Hiccup swung his blade and knocked his enemy's sword right out of his hands. Shocked, his foe scurried away and Hiccup turned his attention to the others, despite Snotlout's sudden surge of strength and the two dragons, the men kept up the attack and Hiccup knew that if this kept up one of their foes would eventually land a decent blow. They needed to push them back far enough to enable their escape.

Then a sudden power, unique to his weapon, came to mind.

Focusing on his blade he held it out in front of him, its glow grew more intense and it suddenly shifted into a shining bow. Hiccup somehow strung it with an arrow of pure light and pulled it back, aiming into the centre of the crowd attacking them he released the arrow. It flew straight and pure right into the centre of the enemy mob, there was a burst of light that threw every foe away from it and those they were attacking.

As they lay on the ground dazed, Hiccup sprinted towards the others, not noticing that the bow had shifted back into a rapier, "Let's go!"

Still stunned at what had happened, Snotlout stood bewildered until his older cousin shoved him towards Hookfang, "Get on!"

Hookfang grabbed his younger brother and tossed him onto his back as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, the dragons shot into the air and wheeled away from the island.

Once they'd gotten far enough away, Snotlout called across to his cousin, "Hiccup, how did you do that!?"

The older boy shrugged, suddenly feeling very tired, "I don't know." He briefly touched the sheathed rapier on his back, "I think these weapons we got from the Foreverwing have more powers than we thought."

Snotlout eyed his gauntlets thoughtfully, "Well these seemed to give me far more strength then I have, I wonder what else they do?"

Hiccup looked to the horizon, "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

 _ **PS-Here's a small challenge for people, see if you can guess what the weapons are. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	5. New Players

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello all and welcome to another chapter. This one is briefly back with the other kids before shifting to an appearance of a new character of this story. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **New Players**

Stoick led the large group that gathered on the beach to watch the strange boat approach. Most of the village had turned up to see the new arrival, including the dragons, and there was a distinct feeling of wariness.

Astrid stood alongside her dragon father near the front of the gathering, beside her was Alister and his father, Alvin. The teen held his spear tightly in his hand, ready to use it if needed as the boat came ever closer. It became clear that it only carried one person but still people didn't let their guard down, they stood in silence as the boat beached on the shore and a woman stepped out.

She was thin and lithe of build though she gave off an aura of strength, her white hair was tied back in a bun with a single, long braid hanging down the right side of her face. Across her left eye was an eye shaped marking, with a single tear drop coming from its centre and Astrid wondered what it was supposed to mean. However, what really caught her attention was the massive blade that was sheathed on the woman's back.

It was far too large to be used like a regular sword, its blade alone was almost as tall as its bearer and nearly twice as wide. It had a slight curve near the end but Astrid couldn't tell exactly what kind of blade it was through the ornately patterned sheath. Even with her limited training, Astrid could see that the whole sword was far too large to be wielded by even the strongest of warriors and she couldn't see how such a thin woman could even carry it, never mind use it.

Stoick stepped forward towards the woman and spoke abruptly, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Unfazed by his tone, she bowed respectfully and answered, "I have come to train those with the ability to fight the darkness that has come." She looked up.

"My name is Impa."

* * *

On a desolate island of stone and sand, on the furthest edge of the Archipelago, a group of Drago's men wandered aimlessly.

Their ship had been blown away by the energy at the Sanctuary and become wrecked upon the island's rocky shores. Marooned, the men's traitorous inclinations were coming through. Fights, arguments and the drawing of blood was commonplace as they jostled for control of the group. They bickered over food, water, clothing or anything else that they wanted, alliances were made and then discarded the next day and several had already lost their lives to their former allies.

Currently, a large, bulky man called Magnus was in charge, he'd beaten his predecessor in a fight and ruthlessly stabbed him in the process. His superior strength and fighting ability kept him in control but already there were others plotting to get rid of him.

He was leading the group further inland, away from the coast they'd been living on up to now. He'd reasoned that there might be better food nearer the centre of the island and had ordered everyone to follow him. This had been met with a lot of argument by those who'd thought it better to stay where they were, they had a fresh water stream nearby and the food they could salvage from the shore was easily available if you knew how to find it. Despite this, Magnus was tired of beach food and wanted something more, that was why he was taking them up the stream's course in hopes of finding a more forested area.

It had been a hard trek so far, the stream basically tumbled down a steep, rocky hill which had been a slog to climb, members of the group had complained bitterly the whole way with Magnus only keeping them going through bullying and violence. Once they'd reached the top there had only been more rock and dust and those that opposed him wasted no time in complaining to their leader.

"There's nothing up here."

"Yeah, this island is nothing but rock and dirt."

"We should go back to the beach where we know there's food and water."

"SHUT UP!" Magnus' irate shout cut across them and he growled out his next words, "I'm not resigning myself to eating nothing but seaweed and fish for the rest of my life. If there's a stream then there must be something that grows beside it."

"You're a fool if ye think that! There's nothing growing on this rock!"

Magnus recognised the voice immediately, it belonged to a man named Alsvid, his main danger to his continued leadership. Alsvid had been against Magnus from the very beginning, constantly finding fault with his ideas and trying to undermine him any way he could. Alsvid didn't have the fighting skills to beat him in combat but he was eloquent enough to draw others to his side and against their current leader. Magnus knew he had to push things to a fight before Alsvid got too many supporters, he answered without turning, "Fool am I?" He turned and smirked, "You're the one insulting me from your hiding place amongst everyone else, I might be a fool but you're a coward."

Alsvid pushed forward, "I'm no coward!"

Magnus grinned, "Prove it. Fight me!"

With those words the rest stepped back and looked on eagerly, Magnus had laid down a challenge and if Alsvid didn't accept then he'd lose any support he'd garnered. The man knew this and eventually spat in disgust, "Fine then, I'll carve ye to shreds!"

Magnus' smirk became a feral grin and he readied his broadsword as his rival drew a set of dual daggers, the two combatants prepared for combat as the rest looked on with hushed expectance, keen to see bloodshed. The two began circling each other, looking for openings to make the first move and tension grew in the air.

Then the ground rumbled.

Before anyone could react the earth in front of them shattered open and a mighty, serpentine body, covered in lethal, red-tipped spikes burst forth into the air. It seemed endless and all of them merely gaped as the behemoth poured out of the ground, red eyes fell upon the group of men and narrowed in anger as they perceived a threat to their home. Opening immense jaws that showed a mouth full of interlocking teeth, the beast gave a terrifying roar that resounded in eardrums and deafened all who heard it. Like lightning, the creature dived downwards and the men only had time for one desperate scream as their demise crashed upon them.

As suddenly as it came, the beast was gone, leaving nothing behind but a gaping hole in the earth.

* * *

 _ **PS-So, any guesses on the new arrival? I'm pretty sure many of you know exactly who it is. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	6. Hylian Weapons

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. We're largely with Astrid and the other teens this time around as Impa explains why she has appeared. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Hylian Weapons**

Astrid watched Impa curiously.

After her introduction, Stoick and the rest of the village council agreed to let her stay and had brought her to the main meeting building to offer her food and rest. The woman graciously accepted the offer and as she ate she answered Stoick's questions.

"You mentioned 'the darkness to come', what did you mean by that?"

Impa had been drinking from a cup and she gently lowered it, "Ganondorf." She put the cup on the table, "He is a great evil that continually returns to plague the world. He wields a lot of power and wants nothing more than total dominion, you saw his re-emergence yourselves two weeks ago."

"That huge force that destroyed the Sanctuary?"

It was Fishlegs who'd asked the question and Impa nodded at him, "Yes, that force was Ganondorf returning. Somehow he'd managed to place his spirit inside another, when they took the Triforce of Power from Drago, Ganondorf's physical form was restored."

"Triforce?"

"A great power split into three parts, it has the ability to grant the wish of whoever touches it once its parts have been reunited. It is Ganondorf's ultimate goal." She sighed, "He has long held the Triforce of Power but the other two pieces, Courage and Wisdom, have eluded him. They were once held by the two who would always defeat Ganondorf but sadly they will not appear this time."

Stoick leaned forward, "So what you're saying is that this Ganondorf will be looking for these other two Triforce pieces."

"Indeed, they are his greatest desire. With the complete Triforce, claiming the entire world would be easy for him."

Astrid had been quiet throughout the discussion as she'd studied both Impa and her weapon. The massive blade intrigued her and she wanted to know all about it, "Miss Impa?"

The woman looked at her, "Yes?"

Astrid pointed to her blade that was propped up against the wall, "Your blade, what type of weapon is it?"

Impa smiled slightly, "It's an old Hylian weapon."

"Hylian?"

She rested a hand on the blade, "Almost an age ago there was a kingdom called Hyrule, this was the kingdom where the Triforce rested. It was a kingdom with a deep connection to ancient magic and had constantly stood against powerful dark forces. Occasionally, weapons of power were used by warriors of the kingdom, both for and against it. These warriors dominated battlefields, able to defeat large groups of opponents with ease their weapons drew out powerful abilities and techniques for them to use. Controlling powers of fire, water and more, the weapons and those who wielded them were revered by their allies."

Astrid raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Magic weapons?"

The woman's smile grew, "Interesting that you're sceptical, you've already encountered another such weapon before, in fact, it's right here in this room as well."

"What do you mean?"

She gestured at Alister, who was sat next to his father, "That boy's spear, it's also an old Hylian weapon."

Alister looked down at his spear, which was laying on the table, "It is?"

Impa nodded, "Of course. Haven't you noticed it giving you strength beyond the norm, fighting skills you've never used before and has it ever shown powers beyond that of normal weapons?"

He frowned, "Well…yeah. When we were at the Sanctuary it somehow produced flames."

"That's because it's a Hylian weapon." Impa smiled, "You are a special young man to be able to use it."

Alister looked away awkwardly, "Well, me and Icebolt had to get through several trials before we could claim it, I wouldn't have got this weapon without his help."

"That doesn't make you less worthy to wield it." She leaned forward towards him, "A Hylian weapon does not take on a master lightly, anyone else here could pick up that spear and try to use it but they would never draw out its full power. Only those with the right strength and power can ever use them effectively and you are one of the few. That spear is yours and it will not fully answer to anyone else."

Alister lightly touched the weapon once more before leaning back as if deep in thought, Impa turned her attention back to Astrid, "These weapons are actually why I'm here. The time has come for them to be found and wielded by new masters. With Ganondorf's return every bit of old Hylian power that still resides in this world needs to be uncovered, it's the only way we'll ever defeat him."

Stoick frowned, "You think we have more of these weapons?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm certain you do not for I already know where they are." She fixed the teens with a steady look, "But I believe these ones can claim and use them."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood up in shock, "Wait, what!"

"You think we can get awesome magic weapons!?"

Impa nodded, "Yes, I'm certain you are the ones that can use them. You've already fought Drago and his Titans and I can tell you've all got the spirit required to draw out the weapons' power." She looked down, "As with Alister's spear, you'll have to undergo several trials before you can claim the weapons. These trials will test you and will most certainly be dangerous, possibly fatal, if you fail. You are all still young and I cannot take you to where they are sealed unless you are certain you want to take the risks involved."

She closed her eyes, "Take time to consider all this before giving me an answer."

* * *

On a far island, at the top of a tall mountain, Shadow gazed out over the world.

The Night Fury had retreated to this remote spot after the fall of the Sanctuary to ponder his next move. Everything his mentor had sensed was coming to pass, darkness had taken Dragon Island as one of the most powerful men of evil claimed it as his fortress. Dark creatures, unlike any that came from nature, had started to spread through the Archipelago. These monsters roamed the islands, attacking those who got in their way as they followed their master's dark will. Several of the scattered remnants of Drago's forces had already fallen to these creatures, as well as survivors and escapees of the Fortress from five years ago.

Many dragons had fled the Archipelago but some brave ones had remained to fight. Shadow knew that the members of his loose 'pack' were among the resisters, and those that were beyond the area were coming back to join them.

Shadow himself was not joining the fight despite it being one of his great desires, some feeling he could not explain had drawn him here instead. Behind him was a large entrance into the mountain, he could sense that it was a place of strange power and it called to him, asking him to enter the shadowy halls beneath.

However, he could also sense a darkness within as well.

He did not know what it was but this darkness was dangerous, it had a reason for being here and he was certain it had something to do with the evil spreading through the Archipelago. His feelings called him to destroy this evil, to purge it from within its lair and cleanse the corridors of the mountain. Why he did not know, he had no clue as to why this place was so special but he could not ignore this feeling.

He turned towards the entrance and walked through to delve into the mountain's depths.

* * *

In a certain corner of the Archipelago, was a certain island that had once been home to a proud Viking tribe.

Berk.

The remains of the village had slowly been reclaimed by nature and time. Wooden homes had been weathered away, stone had been cracked as plants latched onto cracks and took hold and old metal tools had been rusted beyond repair. Animals and insects roamed freely, neither knowing nor caring that they'd made their home in a village that had once stood for three hundred years.

All in all, nature had converted the ruins into a peaceful, almost pretty spot that was now just an old story of the last generation.

Above the village, weathered, plant-covered steps wound their way up to a vast hall carved into the very rock itself. Its once mighty doors had been wrecked and destroyed years ago but the mighty stone pillars that held the hall's shape stood strong, an ancient fire pit graced the centre of the room and behind it was a raised level where the chief once sat to hear and deal with the village's problems. A burnt, torn tapestry held sway over much of the plain back wall but from beneath it came a faint glow, if someone had been around to pull the tapestry away then they might've seen the faint outline of some symbol appearing upon the wall. However, there was no one there to do so and the symbol remained hidden, waiting for someone to arrive.

A secret to be uncovered.

* * *

 _ **PS-So what rests in the ruins of Berk? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	7. Seal of Fire

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter with Hiccup and Snotlout. We get some more action for the cousins this time around, I challenge people to try and recognise the guest from 'The Legend of Zelda' and which one of the games they're from. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Seal of Fire**

Lava-Lout Island was eerily quiet.

Hiccup and Snotlout had never been to the island itself before but they could feel that something was wrong. There was no sign of any living thing around the island, no fresh scents, no sounds and a lingering darkness seemed to hang over it.

It put the four of them on their guard and Toothless rumbled out a warning to stay alert, sticking close together, they headed for the entrance into the volcano.

* * *

The sinister feeling lingered inside as well and Snotlout spoke nervously, "I'm not sure the sage is here. There's something really wrong with this place and I don't like it."

Hookfang rumbled comfortingly at his brother as Hiccup answered, "I don't like it very much either but this is the best lead we have, we should at least check the place out properly."

"But there's nothing on this island!" The younger boy pressed, "No animals, no people, nothing."

"Exactly." The older boy stated, "Don't you think that's strange? This island is far from barren so why isn't anything here?"

"Because they're smart."

Hiccup patted his nervous cousin's shoulder, "We'll be fine Snotlout, promise."

Snotlout gave him a small smile but was clearly not entirely convinced, he moved a little closer to Hookfang and kept his gauntleted fists clenched ready. Hiccup drew his rapier and held it just in case and the group slowly moved towards the main chamber of the volcano.

* * *

When they first stepped out onto the ledge above the lava lake they stopped dead and gaped.

The interior walls towered over them towards the circle of sky up above as the ledge dropped straight down towards the bubbling magma beneath. As amazing as the sight was it was also void of anything remotely like a sage and the lingering darkness seemed far stronger here. Hiccup cautiously moved closer to the edge of the ledge and Snotlout called after him, "What are you doing?"

The older boy kept moving forward, "I just want to take a quick look down there, make sure we don't miss anything."

Snotlout shuffled nervously then hurried after him, together the two cousins peered over the edge and looked down. There was nothing below except the lava lake and Hiccup sighed, "Well, I guess there isn't a sage here." He stepped back, "Now let's go before this dark feeling gets any stronger. I don't think we want to know what it is."

Snotlout had stayed put, for something had caught the younger boy's eye, "What is that?"

Suddenly, the whole cavern rumbled and Hookfang nipped forward and pulled his brother safely back from the ledge, the shaking continued and the four of them only had time to share one quick look before the cause of the shaking appeared.

With a mighty screech, a tough, bone coloured hide burst from the lava, huge lobster like claws snapped at the air as a centipede-like carapace shot upwards. Towering over them, a single, large green eye stared down at them as razor sharp mandibles continually opened and closed over a gaping mouth.

Dumbstruck, they could only stand and stare at the fiery monster. For several moments it did likewise until it let loose another screeching roar and slammed its claws downwards.

Snapping into action, they all dived out the way as the pincers crashed into the ledge, ripping chunks of rock away. The manoeuvre separated them from each other and each counter-attacked in their own way. Toothless fired a blast at the monster but it hit the tough shell with little effect, Hookfang tried latching his powerful jaws on one of the claws but didn't even scratch them. Hiccup swung down with his rapier but the weapon bounced off as Snotlout heaved rocks at the beast with as little effect as all the other attacks.

The monster lifted its claws and struck again, forcing more evasive manoeuvres, and then breathed an incinerating jet of flame at Hiccup. It was only the boy's quick reflexes and Hookfang's timely intervention that kept him alive, Hiccup dodged the blast as the Nightmare launched his own flames, barely blocking it. The creature ground its claws along the ledge, intending to push them off, but Toothless nimbly bounded over them, grabbed Hiccup, and tossed the boy onto his back as Hookfang took flight.

This left Snotlout still on the ledge and the monster focused on him, it slammed its claws either side of him, trapping him between them, and opened its mouth ready to breath fire once more. He had nowhere to run and a distinct lack of boulders to hurl, Hookfang and Toothless were pelting the monster with their fire but it barely noticed the ineffective shots, Hiccup was about to attempt to use the rapier's bow form but Snotlout had a sudden epiphany about one of his weapon's powers.

As the flames built in the back of the monster's throat, Snotlout charged it. His gauntlets crackled with electricity and they flowed outwards to form a shape. Suddenly, he was holding a very real, very solid, metal chain at the end of which was a very large, very heavy, metal ball complete with spikes.

With Snotout swinging the chain, the ball flew towards the monster's face, striking home just before it released its fire. The creature roared in agony as the weapon smashed it in the eye and it reared upward and thrashed in pain, as it did so, Snotlout spotted a seam on its underbelly where parts of its armour fused and a plan sprung to mind. He yelled up to his cousin above him on Toothless, "Hiccup, the eye!"

The others instantly got his plan and Toothless soared upward to get his brother into a better position, Hookfang swooped downwards and attacked with his flames, attracting the recovering creature's attention. It followed the Nightmare who zipped upwards and right in front of the waiting Hiccup and Toothless, the boy had already formed the bow and had a light arrow pulled back ready to fire, his target sighted he prepared to release, "Gotcha!"

He fired and the arrow shot down to pierce the centre of the green eye, light shone out from the impact point and the monster screeched and roared as it thrashed violently. It heedlessly exposed its underbelly and Snotlout was already moving to take the chance.

Leaping recklessly out from the ledge, he flipped in mid-air and swung the iron ball towards the creature. It flew in a vicious arc and collided directly in the centre of the armour seam and ripped through with ease, bits of carapace scattered everywhere and lava began pouring out of the wound like a river.

As the ball and chain vanished in a flash of electricity, Snotlout was neatly caught by Hookfang and both them and Hiccup and Toothless got to the ledge and as far away from the monster as possible.

In its violent death throes, the creature slammed itself off of the walls several times. Its body thrashed and cracks ran all over its armour. Then, with one last ear-splitting screech, the monster shattered and the pieces crumbled into dust and vanished.

A deathly hush followed as the four victors simply stared, then the confirmation of their victory sunk in and they jumped for joy.

"WE DID IT, WE WON!"

"YEAH, BABY!"

The dragons roared victoriously and the two cousins hugged each other in happiness, around them the sinister darkness they'd been sensing faded and the whole place began to feel far lighter. A rumbling pulled them from their celebrations and they looked down towards the lava, fearing the arrival of another monster.

Within moments, a mighty form burst from the magma, a mighty body rose upward as a giant head turned to face them and look down with six large eyes.

The Red Death.

She gazed down upon them all as they stared up at another Alpha, eventually they remembered their manners and all bowed and she smiled, " _I really don't think you need to bow to me._ "

Hiccup and Snotlout looked up in surprise as she spoke in their minds and her smile grew wider, " _Yes, I am capable of speaking to you in this way. A talent I have learned after many years of practice._ " She moved her massive head closer to them, " _You have done incredibly well to defeat the monster that kept evil in place here. A dark power somehow sealed me away but your joint efforts have broken that seal, your powers are indeed growing._ "

Hiccup's eyes widened in realisation, "You're the Sage of Fire, aren't you!?"

She nodded, " _Indeed, though it was only recently that I came to the realisation of who I was. I believe your awakening of the Sage of Forest has caused ripples that have begun awakening some of the other sages, I do not believe they fully know who they are yet but if you continue in this way they soon will. However, your actions here will no doubt catch the notice of the evil we face and they will move to stop you anyway they can, you must be alert for as the sages slowly gain their power they will become known to the dark forces. They will attempt to destroy or seal them like they did to me._ "

"So in other words, we haven't got very much time." Snotlout sighed, "Just great."

The Red Death's gaze softened, " _Do not worry young one, our allies are moving as well. Even as we speak a resistance is growing against Ganondorf's evil, other pieces of Hyrule's legacy are being gathered together so as his strength grows so does ours._ "

Hiccup frowned, "What kind of resistance?"

She shook her head, " _I do not fully know, I only know it exists, not who is in it or how it is faring._ " She stared at him intently, " _You must focus on your own task, as inheritors of the Triforce you must complete your quest. It is the only way Ganondorf will be defeated once again._ " She moved so she was towering over them, " _And to that end…I, Sage of Fire, pledge my power to your cause. When the time comes, I will be there._ "

The four of them bowed as Hiccup spoke, "Thank you."

She lowered herself down once more, " _There is no need for thanks young one, it is I who should be thanking you._ "

Snotlout punched the air, "Alright! That's two now, only four left!"

Hiccup frowned, "Yeah, but we don't know who or where they are."

The younger boy's face fell, "Oh, right."

" _I believe I can supply a theory on who the Sage of Water is._ " They all looked up at the Red Death and she continued, " _I cannot say for certain but I believe him to be the one known as the Bewilderbeast, Alpha of the Sanctuary._ "

Snotlout started in surprise, "Grandfather!?"

Hiccup looked thoughtful, "It actually kind of makes sense, I wonder if he ever knew?"

Snotlout's brow creased in worry, "But we haven't seen him since we lost our home, we don't know where he is."

The older boy nodded determinedly, "He won't have gone far, Grandfather wouldn't leave us and everyone else to deal with this. He must be somewhere in the Archipelago."

Hookfang nudged Snotlout and the boy smiled, "You're right, we need to get out there and find him."

As they both quickly clambered onto their brothers, the Red Death gave them a few last words, " _Find him as quickly as you can, my awakened powers will let me hold back Ganondorf's forces from attacking me again but they won't last long. You must find the other sages._ "

Both boys nodded, "We will."

* * *

 _ **PS-So we now have the Sage of Fire, only water, spirit, shadow and light left, see if you can guess who they are. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	8. Other Paths

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and a massive apology for the really long gap since the last chapter. This time we catch up with the other teens as they start playing their own parts. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Other Paths**

The dragons flew out above the ocean waves, following Snotlout's father who was bearing Impa.

The dragons had their respective human siblings on their backs and they were all being led by Impa to where she claimed that the other Hylian weapons were sealed.

It had taken a bit of effort to convince Stoick and the other villagers that they needed to do this, most didn't want to trust Impa's words and they certainly didn't want the teens to head into extreme danger. However, the teens were persistent and they did have faith in what the woman said. They were backed by their dragon parents, they could sense that Impa was sincere and even though they also didn't like their adoptive children heading into danger, they felt that the teens had to try and retrieve the weapons. They could feel the darkness growing in strength and if powerful weapons existed then they needed to be found.

In the end, the teens got their way and, with Impa's guidance, they headed out to the resting place of the Hylian weapons.

* * *

They'd been flying for a very long time and they'd mostly spent that time talking. The twins and Barf and Belch had been fantasising and theorising on what weapons they'd get and what they'd do, their ideas ranged from swords to axes, spears to bows and even more insane suggestions such as giant cannons that fired beams of light and a wand that controlled the very winds of the ocean. Astrid and Fishlegs were being more practical and, along with Stormfly and Meatlug, were discussing various scenarios they could encounter and tactics to be used for them. They remembered all too well Impa warning them that the trials to claim the weapons could be fatal if failed and Alister had told them about the test he went through to claim his spear, no doubt their own test would be equally challenging and dangerous.

Impa looked back and called to them, halting their conversations, "We've arrived."

Snotlout's father descended and as the other dragons followed Astrid recognised the island they were heading for, "That's the island that Hiccup showed us! The one with the cave!"

Fishlegs frowned, "Why is Impa bringing us here, we've seen for ourselves that there's nothing on the island except the cave and it definitely didn't have any sort of trials inside it."

Confused, they carried on towards it anyway but when they landed something was different.

It wasn't a visible difference but more of a feeling, something in the air that they couldn't explain. Impa led them inside the cave and it wasn't until they reached the back wall did they see anything different.

The strangely flat section of the wall now bore a glowing crest of an eye with a single tear drop.

Impa stood before the wall, "This is the symbol of the Sheikah, my people. In the days of Hyrule they served the royal family as protectors, guides, confidants and even military leaders. As Hyrule declined and the great warriors vanished, the Shiekah gathered the Hylian weapons and sealed them here until new wielders could be found for them. Now, with Ganondorf's return the seal on this place is ready to open once more." She faced them, "I can open the entrance within this wall but I will not be able to accompany you inside, the dragons will also have to wait here for the trials within are for you only."

Fishlegs shuffled fearfully, "But in Alister's trial he and Icebolt were tested together."

Impa's expression didn't change, "Alister's weapon was hidden by its original wielder, not the Sheikah. Therefore, the trials he put in place were tailored to what he wanted in a successor. You need to pass these tests without your dragon siblings to help you."

She looked at each of them in turn, "Are you all ready and willing to undergo the trials? Once you pass beyond this door there will be no going back."

There was silence as each teen considered the gravity of their choice, most inwardly argued with themselves until Astrid stepped forward, determination stamped across her face, "I'm ready."

As one, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stepped forward as well, "We're in."

Fishlegs hesitated until Meatlug shoved him forward, she gave him a growl of encouragement and he joined the others, "Okay then, I guess I'm ready."

Impa smiled, "Very well then, I shall open the door." She faced the wall and placed her hand on the centre of the crest, it glowed brighter and then the wall slid into the floor with a low rumble, revealing a set of stairs. Impa turned back to them, "Now, enter and may you find success."

With Astrid leading the way, the teens entered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alister was following a calling of his own.

Not long after his first meeting with Impa, a voice he'd heard once before came into his dreams and summoned him for proper training with his own Hylian weapon. It had led him to an island that contained a massive abyss that dropped deep into the ground, further down than the eye could see. Alister stared down into it as he remarked to Icebolt, "Well, that's pretty deep."

The Skrill snorted at his words and the teen grinned, "I know, I know, a pretty obvious statement." He stepped back from the edge, "So, do we just fly down?"

His friend rumbled uncertainly and he nodded, "Yer right, flying straight down into the dark is not smart. We should take it slowly." His eyes roamed around the edge of the abyss and he pointed further along, "Look, a walkway down! We can use that to head down instead."

Icebolt grunted his approval and they headed to the walkway together.

* * *

The path spiralled down and down into the darkness, going around the walls of the pit. It wasn't long before Icebolt had to produce light for them to see and flickering of his lightning added an eerie air to the place.

Eventually, after what felt like an age, the path reached the very bottom.

It was a large circular floor with a small tunnel in one wall, there was little else of note in the space and Alister immediately headed for the tunnel. It wound on and on through the rock, somehow still going deeper and after yet another long trek, a faint orange glow appeared at the end. Cautiously, the teen approached it and emerged into a larger cavern.

The light was caused by the lava that circled the large stone platform, if he hadn't been wearing the heat resistent armour he'd found during his trial for his spear, Alister would've been roasted. Despite the vast glory of the lava filled cavern, the teen focused on the lone man standing in the very centre of the stone platform.

He was tall and imposing, glad in coppery coloured armour that was decorated with various frill-like additions. His helmet took the form of a dragon's head, complete with formidable horns coming out to the sides, and it hid his eyes in shadow. Around his neck, beneath the pointed, blonde beard, hung a large silver chain connected to a large, red gem with no other additions. All in all, he bore the image of a formidable warrior.

Alister stood before the warrior and wordlessly held out his spear, the man simply continued to stare at the teen who matched it unflinchingly. Then, the warrior smiled and nodded approvingly, "You do indeed have the spirit to wield that weapon."

The boy lowered the weapon, "You called me here."

The man nodded again, "I did. The time has come to train you in how to use that weapon properly. I will ensure that my spear will not be left in the hands of one that is unworthy."

Alister frowned, "But if it is yours, why not use it yourself?"

The warrior remained expressionless, "I am long overdue my time." He turned away, "My only duty is to train you to use that weapon, anything else is of little consequence."

He spun back to face Alister.

"I am the Dragon Knight, Volga and your training begins now!"

* * *

On an island that was already blighted by the forces of Ganondorf, several dragons fought side by side.

They were surrounded by Stalfos, animated skeletons raised by their master's power, and were slowly becoming overwhelmed. Their fire easily destroyed their undead assailants but the Stalfos had far greater numbers and each wielded a weapon.

A Whispering Death tore open the earth beneath their foe, felling several of the skeletons as a Changewing melted them with acid, a Nightmare blasted more with its flames while a Nadder defended her from back attacks. There was an agonised roar as a Zippleback crashed to the ground, his wings ripped and torn by fired arrows. The Stalfos moved to swarm the downed dragon but he roared in rage and swung his tail around violently, smashing the enemy into pieces of bone. Still, they kept coming and slowly but surely the Stalfos were winning.

Then, from out of the blue, came a blaze of fire from above. Several more dragons swooped down from the sky and blasted the Stalfos to ashes. Leading them was a Stormcutter roaring out instructions and upon his back was a woman, balancing with expertise.

Valka.

Seizing the chance, the beleaguered dragons joined their brethren in the air, several hauled the wounded Zippleback with them and they sped off away from the island, reluctantly leaving it to darkness.

* * *

 _ **PS-Valka's back! Finally, we get a glimpse of what she's been doing since the last story. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	9. Trials, Failures and the Sea

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. We see several people this time around as various journeys continue on. For those who know Zelda games, see if you recognise the enemies that crop up this time. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Trials, Failures and the Sea**

Everything shook violently and Ryker staggered to the side. He snapped out at one of his followers, "Get everyone we can ready to fight! We need to hold them off!"

There were more violent shakes and Ryker drew his blade ready for battle, beyond the door he was facing, shouts and yells sounded out along with screams and he could see the men with him shaking in fear. He berated them, "You've all faced the most fearsome dragons, do not shrink back from one foe!"

More screams and yells alongside clangs and crashes came from just outside before suddenly falling silent. There was a long pause and Ryker and all his men tensed ready.

Then the door was blasted off its hinges revealing none other than Nova, the Whispering Death Titan. The red headed man smiled coldly at Ryker, "Did you really think you'd get away with one of our airships Ryker? Especially since Viggo isn't around to do your thinking for you."

Ryker's answer was simply to charge with a snarl and he swung his blade straight at his enemy's throat, Nova easily dodged the attack and landed a short, hard hit straight into the man's stomach. Ryker was flung backwards and his men leapt to defend their leader, Nova met them head on, slamming one hard in the throat taking him down, others he took out with flung spines and two more were cracked together mercilessly. Ryker looked up from his position on the floor straight into Nova's eyes, the Titan stared down impassively, "You never stood a chance Ryker, you rely too much on your strength and with your brother dead you're no different from every other thug in the world." He smirked, "You'd make a great foot soldier but we have no need of fighters who are un-loyal."

Without ceremony, Nova unsheathed his dual-bladed sword and stab downwards, ending Ryker's life.

* * *

Astrid led the way down the steps which spiralled downwards. Their way was lit by torches that somehow were alight and they cautiously kept going.

In time, they reached a larger room that had a deep trench across its width, the trench was very wide and the smooth walls made climbing along them impossible. The teens made their way and peered over the edge, seeing no bottom, Fishlegs let out a nervous squeak and scurried backwards away from it. Astrid frowned, "Well, there's no way we're getting across that." She looked over to the other side, "There's a doorway on the other side."

Fishlegs stepped a little further away from the trench and pointed to something on their side, "There's a door on this side, maybe it's a route around."

Astrid and Ruffnut headed that direction but Tuffnut had been distracted by something odd in the wall. It was a series of square shaped holes in what looked like a track, he couldn't say why but the boy felt that they were somehow important, especially since they ran over the trench and to the other side.

"Tuffnut, c'mon!"

Astrid's impatient call pulled him away from the odd holes and he ran to join the others leaving them behind.

* * *

The next room was much smaller than the previous one, it was square with another door at one end and surrounding the walls were several, two-foot-tall statues.

The teens briefly looked around the room before Astrid led the way to the other door, as they walked, Tuffnut spoke thoughtfully, "I thought Impa said that these challenges would be dangerous but nothing's happening, I feel kinda cheated."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when metal bars fell down across both doors, sealing them in. There was a low thrum and the statues shook, then spikes sprung from their base and they began to bounce towards them. Astrid shot Tuffnut a glare, "You satisfied now?"

Fishlegs glanced between the statues wildly, "What do we do!? These things are made of solid stone, our weapons aren't going to do anything to them!"

Though they all had weapons they'd brought from the village, they knew that Fishlegs was right. Astrid used the butt of her axe handle to shove one of the statues back, "They must have a weak point or something, we just need to find it!"

Tuffnut jumped to one side, narrowly avoiding a statue, "This is awesome!"

Ruffnut pulled off a spectacular roll to dodge three statues at once, "I know!"

Astrid sent two statues back as she snapped at the twins, "Guys, this is not the time to be happy!"

Rolling around a statue, Tuffnut swung his sword at what he thought was a jewel on its back. As the blade struck, the jewel shattered like glass and the statue stopped in place and shook violently, then it bounced around rapidly as if it had gone crazy and the glow intensified until it suddenly exploded in a flash of light.

The boy's grin grew, "Guys, if you smash the jewel on the back then they explode!"

"I want to try!" Ruffnut leapt towards another statue and smashed its jewel, as before it went haywire and exploded and the girl clapped in glee, "I love these things!"

Astrid went on the offensive and nimbly flipped over a statue, smashing the jewel with her axe as she did so, it bounced into another statue as it died taking out its jewel and destroying that one as well. The girl grinned, "And there's their weak spot."

Now knowing how to handle their foe, the battle went easily and soon all the statues were destroyed. As the last one exploded, the metal bars rose thus releasing the doors, Fishlegs sighed in relief, "At least that's over with."

Astrid kept a strong grip on her axe, "Yeah, but that's probably just the beginning. We need to be ready for anything."

She strode towards the next door.

* * *

Cloudjumper swooped downward and through a waterfall, soaring easily through a passage concealed behind. He landed cleanly in the large cavern behind and Valka swiftly dismounted him in time to be welcomed by other dragons.

The cavern was large and had several tunnels leading to additional caves around its walls. Dragons of all kinds filled the caves, Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Whispering Deaths, Changewings, Scauldrons, even a Death Song, some had been rescued while others had sensed the darkness approaching and had come to offer help in fighting it. Most were fighters and wanderers, unbound to any one nest, and they'd been more than happy to offer their battle expertise. A couple were healers and as the wounded Zippleback was flown in, a team of Prickleboggles immediately hurried to the wounded dragon's side and set about dealing with his torn wings. The Death Song lead the team and she calmly gave instructions to the Prickleboggles as they tended to the rips, it would take a lot of time and care but they were confident the dragon would fly again.

Other dragons gave reports to Cloudjumper as he made is way towards one of the larger caves and the Stormcutter received them in turn, Valka had done a quick check-over of the Zippleback then left him in the capable claws of the healers to follow her friend. They moved purposefully down the tunnels and soon entered the largest of the caves which acted as their main meeting area. Several more dragons who'd been leading other teams were already there waiting and they wasted no time in discussing the current state of their resistance.

Not good was a simple way to describe it.

So far, they'd minimalised losses and had rescued many dragons but the dark forces were gaining ground quickly, their foe's main advantage was the fact that many were monsters created through their master's power, as such destroying them was hardly a blow to the force as a whole because more could be made and they did not have the needs of an actual army letting them continue without rest or sustenance. They, on the other hand, had to house, feed and heal their forces, all of which required supplies which had to be gathered. They also lacked the numbers to take the enemy head on forcing them into guerrilla style combat with quick strikes and prompt retreats. It was serving them so far but they needed to find a target that would strike a more decisive blow.

As the dragons discussed ideas and tactics, Valka's eyes strayed to the cave's back wall and the carving that was there.

At its centre was a circle containing three triangles, their points pointing towards to the centre, between these were three smaller circles. Around it was a circle of writing Valka didn't recognise but it reminded her of her own people's runes, though these were more ornate and used more curves. Though she didn't understand the symbol at all, she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow important and she'd often studied the carving, trying to work out its secrets. Despite this it remained a mystery and appeared to be nothing more than an ancient carving.

Pulling her attention away from it, she refocused on their resistance's next plan of action.

* * *

Snotlout and Hiccup had left Lava-Lout Island behind and were searching for the Bewilderbeast.

In all honesty, they weren't sure where to start, though certain that he'd still be in the Archipelago, they had a massive area to cover. As a sea dragon, the Bewilderbeast could dive to extraordinary depths and remain submerged for a very long time, they couldn't search underwater and they already knew he wasn't at the remains of the Sanctuary.

As such they'd flown aimlessly hoping to spot some sort of clue to his whereabouts but had made little headway. Swooping low over the sea, Toothless rumbled at his brother and Hiccup sighed, "I know Toothless, we're really not getting anywhere." He called across to the other two, "Do you guys see anything?"

Snotlout shook his head and growled in frustration, "Nothing, if Grandfather has hidden himself beneath the waves then we have no way of reaching him!"

Hookfang grumbled in agreement with his brother and Hiccup sighed once again, "Let's head for a nearby island and rest for a bit. Maybe we can think of where he's likely to have gone."

They turned around and headed towards an island they'd spotted earlier, the dragons eager to rest after so much flying. Focused as they were on where they were going, they didn't notice the water beneath them moving unnaturally. It pulsed and shifted, following the flight path of the unaware dragons above it.

Suddenly, a tentacle of water lashed upwards, wrapping around Hookfang's leg.

The dragon roared in surprise and launched flames at the thing holding him, the fire struck and sizzled out immediately as another tentacle whipped round one of his wings. Water spread around his body, swiftly cocooning him and he took the only option left.

Violently flicking his head, he dislodged the shocked Snotlout and flung him away. Toothless reacted quickly and caught the boy even as he launched a plasma blast that another tentacle deflected. Hookfang gave one last roar demanding that they flee before he was entirely swallowed and dragged down into the sea, he vanished in seconds even as Snotlout yelled for him.

"HOOKFANG!"

The Monstrous Nightmare was gone.

* * *

 _ **PS-Yet another cliff-hanger ending and did anyone recognise the Zelda enemies? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	10. Stone and Spinner

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello all and welcome back to my first update of this story in a very long time. This one largely focuses on Astrid and the other teens as they find the first of their Hylian weapons. I'm hoping to begin having more regular updates of this story so things should pick up again. Thank you for your continued support and patience during the long gap and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Stone and Spinner**

"HOOKFANG! HOOKFAAANNG!"

Toothless was having a hard time keeping a hold of Snotlout as the boy struggled violently. The teen was screaming at the spot where his brother had been dragged down, trying to break free of the Night Fury's claws and go after him. On Toothless' back, Hiccup yelled over his cousin's cries, "Toothless! Get him up here!"

Immediately, the Night Fury tossed the boy neatly onto his back where Hiccup grabbed him. Snotlout continued fighting, "HOOKFANG!"

Holding tightly, Hiccup tried to yell some sense into him, "Snotlout! You need to stop struggling! I know you're desperate but there's no way we can help him! We need to fall back before that thing attacks again!"

"NO! I'm not leaving Hookfang!"

"I hate this too Snotlout, believe me! But we need to get out of here and we can't do that when you're acting like this!"

The boy stopped struggling but burst into sobs and Hiccup hugged him tightly, "He's not gone and you know it, we'd have both felt it if he'd died so that means he's still alive. We'll get him back, I promise."

The younger boy tearfully nodded and Toothless swooped away towards the nearest island, Hiccup keeping a tight hold of his younger cousin.

* * *

With a swing of his sword, Tuffnut shattered the jewel of yet another moving statue.

They'd gone through several rooms now, each one filled with dangerous statues they had to fight. Though they came in large numbers, they'd proven easy to handle once you knew their weakness and their tendency to run wild as they died made large numbers a disadvantage, they'd often take out their fellows at the same time as they died.

The last one exploded in defeat and the next door unlocked for them, shouldering her axe, Astrid strode towards it, "Onto the next lot then."

Fishlegs followed behind her, "How many more of these rooms are there?"

Ruffnut shrugged, "I don't know but these statues are getting kind of old."

Tuffnut agreed, "Yeah, I mean, as much as I like the way they explode, I want more variety."

They passed through into the next room and stopped dead at what they saw, Astrid spoke, "Well Tuff, does this satisfy you?"

Before them stood a towering colossus of stone, it took a step that shook the entire room and Tuffnut gulped, "I take it back, the exploding statues were just fine."

The giant raised a stone fist above its head and Astrid dived to the side, "Everyone scatter!"

They all threw themselves out the way as the fist crashed down right where they'd been. Astrid swung her axe at the arm, only to have it bounce off harmlessly. The giant turned its glowing eyes upon her and swung its arm sideways, the girl barely dodged the attack and sprinted away, "That stone armour is way too strong!"

Fishlegs dived out the way of another crashing fist, "It must have a weak point somewhere!"

As the giant attempted to crush him, Tuffnut pointed up at it, "There, on its head! That looks just like the jewels on those other statues!"

"And just how are we supposed to hit that!?" Ruffnut yelled, "Its miles above us!"

"Maybe we can topple it somehow!" Astrid suggested.

Fishlegs barely avoided another stone fist, "With what! We have nothing that can do that!"

Tuffnut spotted something in the centre of the room, right beneath the giant. He didn't know why but he was certain it was calling to him. Throwing all caution to the wind, he sprinted towards it yelling to the others as he did so, "Keep him busy! I have an idea!"

Ruffnut screamed after him, "What are you doing moron!"

"Just trust me!"

She jumped up and down, throwing bits of cracked floor at the giant, "OI, GRONCKLE LUNCH!"

The giant focused on her and punched downwards, the female twin dived out the way and Astrid yelled from the other side of the room, "YOU MISSED BOULDER-BRAIN!"

The giant aimed for her next and she deftly dodged his blows. As the others taunted their foe, Tuffnut recklessly dodged between the giant's constantly moving legs. He rolled and dived, narrowly avoiding being crushed several times, until he reached the room's centre. It was some sort of seal but he wasted no time examining it, he slammed both hands upon the seal and in response it suddenly shone with light.

Everyone else covered their eyes at the sudden brightness and the giant seemed to freeze, the light faded and a yell caused everyone to snap their eyes open.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

He blitzed around the room at a remarkable rate, balancing skilfully upon one of the strangest contraptions they'd ever seen.

It was like some kind of giant spinning top which somehow skimmed across the ground with ease, it bore many square projections from the side that blurred as they spun round and it quickly responded as Tuffnut tilted his body.

The twin whooped in glee, "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He called to the others, "Keep him busy a little longer, I know exactly how to reach that jewel!"

He steered the thing towards the room's circular walls, aiming for a strange set of square grooves they'd not noticed during the fight and Astrid suddenly realised his plan.

Tuffnut hit the grooves dead on and his spinner easily locked into them, it used the grooves like a track, climbing the walls in a steady spiral and rapidly gaining height. As the other three continued to distract the giant, he continued to climb the track, until he could see their foe's weak point below him.

He pushed down with his feet and the spinner launched itself away from the wall and into the air. The moment he was directly above his target, he slammed his hands down between his feet and the spinner plummeted like a stone. Its bottom point smashed into the massive jewel, digging in like a drill, and the entire thing cracked and shattered like glass. The spinner bounced away unharmed as the giant roared in agony, Tuffnut whooping like a madman.

As the giant staggered about, light shone from cracks that were forming across its body. Then, with a final, mighty roar, the colossus shattered, its pieces breaking into shards of light that faded away.

In the silence that followed, Tuffnut landed back on the floor and jumped off the spinner and punched the air, "YEAH!"

The others looked on in shock and Fishlegs spoke quietly, "We won…"

Astrid grinned, "No, Tuffnut won. We just helped out."

The boy in question blinked in confusion, "Wait, you mean I did it?" He then grinned, "I saved the day!"

His sister punched him fondly on the arm, "You bet bro! And you got your Hylian weapon to boot."

We looked confused again, "What do you mean?"

Fishlegs gestured to the spinner, "She's means that thing. It's got to be one of the weapons we're after."

Astrid eyed it in interest, "I have to admit, it wasn't quite what I was expecting but I'm sure you're right."

Tuffnut placed his hand upon it in wonder, "My Hylian weapon…" He grinned, "Go me!"

Fishlegs frowned, "It seems a bit awkward to carry around though…"

Suddenly, the spinner glowed and shrunk and Tuffnut picked up the palm sized object, "Hey look, pocket sized!"

Fishlegs blinked in surprise, "Well, that solves that problem."

Astrid strode towards the door, "C'mon guys, we need to push on if we want to get our own Hylian weapons. There's no other exit here so we need to head back to the room with the pit."

Ruffnut frowned, "But there's no way across it."

Her brother smiled, "Don't be so sure dear sister." He held up the spinner.

"I think I know exactly how we're going to do it."

* * *

 _ **PS-So Tuffnut has claimed the Spinner, what weapons will the others gain. We'll be back with Hiccup and Snotlout next time so keep an eye out for that. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
